1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a method of recording and reproducing information by use of the magnetic recording medium, and more particularly to a magnetic recording medium and a magnetic recording and reproducing method using the same in which the recording and reproduction are conducted without use of a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional magnetic recording medium mainly consists of a non-magnetic substrate and a magnetic recording layer disposed thereon. In recording information on the recording medium and reproducing the recorded information from the recording medium, a magnetic head composed of a C-shaped core and a coil wound thereon is used. The magnetic head is used in contact with the surface of the magnetic recording layer, and accordingly, the surface of the magnetic recording layer is apt to be damaged by the magnetic head due to friction between the head and the layer. Further, the core of the head is also apt to be damaged by friction with the magnetic recording layer. For instance, the gap at the tip of the head close to the magnetic recording layer is liable to be clogged with the magnetic material scratched off from the recording layer. These damages of the magnetic recording layer and the magnetic head badly influence the performance of recording and reproduction.
Further, the magnetic head occupies a large space due to its structure composed of a core and a coil wound thereon, and accordingly makes it impossible to conduct a high density multi-track recording.